Known building elements and systems for patios, decks, and walls, and flooring have substantial limitations.
Exterior patios, decks and wood platform structures have become commonplace additions to houses and other residential and commercial structures. A value of such structures is derived from an enlargement of the usable living space for entertainment, as well as an enhancement in the quality of outdoor activities such as relaxation. As a result, outdoor structures have become increasingly popular in residential home construction. Residential homes, as well as a variety of other buildings, often incorporate exterior decks into their design. Additionally, decks are commonly added onto existing structures.
Deck structures typically include a support structure and a deck surface. One dominant method of deck construction includes: (1) a number of vertical post anchored to the ground; (2) horizontal beams supported above the ground by the vertical posts; (3) a number of horizontal joints, parallel to and uniformly spaced apart from one another and anchored to the beams; and (4) a floor surface of decking planks arranged horizontally and above and perpendicular to the joists. Deck construction typically utilizes common dimensional lumber and entails site construction of the deck of a size and configuration which is unique to a particular site.
Limitations of the common lumber-based deck structures are well known. During construction, warped or misshapen lumber impedes quick application of the decking lumber to the support structure. Additionally, wood deck structures require periodic attention to maintain appearance and delay structural deterioration. For a variety of reasons, the availability of natural weather-resistant woods (redwood, cedar, teak, etc.) has become both limited and expensive. Chemically treated wood product may be utilized to delay natural fungal deterioration. Chemicals such as chromated copper arsenic (CCA) are used in the treatment process. Once incorporated into the deck structure, such chemically treated lumber may leach CCA or its derivatives into the surrounding environment. Maintenance of wood deck structures often includes periodic application of wood preservatives, stains, etc. In sum, known wood-based deck structures have substantial limitations.
Water entrapment between the deck surface and the support structure is often exacerbated by preventing or impeding the efficient run off of water, such as rain water. Deterioration of the wood deck structure often results from moisture trapped between the deck surface and the underlying support structure.
Also known are synthetic or synthetic/wood product combination lumber, such as TREX® brand polymer wood lumber manufactured by the TREX Corporation. Limitations of such lumber include the requisite slat-like aesthetic of the installed decking surface and the limited availability of color and texture combinations.
Modular deck systems are known. Typically, the modular systems include prefabricated wood panels for the deck flooring. Various types of prefabricated wood panels have been proposed. Usually the panels are constructed of individual boards secured together to form a modular panel. The prefabricated panel deck structures have included various approaches to securing the panels to an underlying support structure or sub-structure. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,792 to Betts, which discloses a wood-based modular deck structure comprising a plurality of rectangular flooring platforms and cooperating rectangular frames defined by intersecting joist members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,554 to Bryan discloses a suspended deck system using prefabricated deck block modules as the deck surface. The block modules cooperate with a rectangular frame structure defined by intersecting joist members
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,858 to Rehbein discloses a suspended deck system using rectangular deck modules as the deck surface. The deck modules are interconnected with embedded pins to limit movement. A frame structure defined by parallel joist members supports the interconnected deck modules.
Known tile or stone flooring systems for interior use also have substantial limitations. Typical tile or stone installation requires a substantial floor underlayment for rigidly supporting the tile to minimize cracking or other damage. The floor underlayment may include a plurality of plywood sheet elements secured to the joists. Alternatively, the floor underlayment may include a reinforced concrete panel product, such as WONDERBOARD®, secured to the joist. Yet another approach to strengthening the floor underlayment may be a thick mortar bed having internal reinforcement. Each of these approaches to strengthening the floor for tile and stone installations includes limitations of increased costs and/or involved labor.
Furthermore, there exists a need for an on-grade patio product for economically and efficiently installing a patio structure. Known patio approaches include pavers, and larger modular concrete products which are set upon a compact base of sand and/or gravel. The pavers and other products are rigidly coupled together in an compressive sense (though not in a tensile sense) i.e., these products are capable of transferring a compressive force across the structure. As a result, these products often shift and/or settle after installation, leading to a discontinuous overall aesthetic. A need exists for an interlocking modular building product which facilitates efficient and economical installation of an on-grade patio structure.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a modular building product and system of use which can be produced and applied in an ecologic and economic manner. It is to the provision of such a system that the present invention is primarily directed.